Theatrhythm Final Fantasy
16 de febrero 2012 3 de julio 6 de julio |genero = Theater Rhythm Action |modos = Un jugador, multijugador |calificacion = CERO: todas las edades PEGI:12 años ''Mayores de 10 años |plataforma = Nintendo 3DS }} Theatrhythm Final Fantasy es un juego musical para Nintendo 3DS. Se autodefine su género como «Theater Rhythm Action», y su mecánica trata de seguir el ritmo de las melodías, para combatir en distintos minijuegos. La banda sonora es extraída de la serie Final Fantasy, y los personajes salen con la apariencia de los avatares de Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Su logo es una caricatura del logo de Dissidia Final Fantasy, con una versión diminuta de Cosmos y Caos. Los personajes confirmados son: Guerrero de la Luz, Caballero Cebolla, Cecil Harvey, Bartz Klauser, Terra Brandford, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Yitán Tribal, Tidus, Shantotto, Vaan y Lightning. También se ha confirmado la aparición de los guerreros de Caos. De momento tan solo se han confirmado: Nube de Oscuridad, Exdeath, Artemisa y Jecht. Además se han confirmado que aparecerán varios enemigos de la saga, desde bégimos, bombs, Ultros, dragones verdes, tinajas mágicas, Gilgamesh, y gigantes férreos, además de algún que otro chocobo. El juego cuenta con tres tipos de notas. Si una nota roja aparece en la pantalla del jugador tiene que golpear ligeramente, si una nota verde aparece el jugador debe mantener la nota (notas verdes en las secuencias de campo tienen un patrón que el jugador debe seguir), y con las notas amarillas, el jugador se supone para deslizar en la dirección de las flechas en ellos. A falta de los resultados de las notas en la pérdida de HP . En algún punto de la canción, habrá una sección llamada la Zona de características donde todas las notas se vuelven azules. Si lo hace bastante bien en esta sección se activa un evento dependiendo de qué tipo de escenario se está reproduciendo. Este juego es para ser utilizado durante todo el juego, y se divide en tres tipos: Battle, de campo y eventos. Secuencias de batalla han de ser up-tempo y el jugador puede controlar hasta cuatro caracteres. Los enemigos están dañados y vencidos por las notas que golpean con éxito. La Zona Feature aquí se activa una de las cinco convocatorias: Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Odin o Bahamut (el más raro). Estas citaciones hacer mucho daño, a menudo matando al enemigo actual. El Envío de Kilika de Final Fantasy X aparece como una secuencia de eventos. Secuencias de eventos cuentan con montajes de vídeo de las escenas de los juegos anteriores de Final Fantasy, donde el jugador tienen que seleccione las notas al ritmo de la música que aparece en la escena. La zona activa una función aquí "extendida" de la canción, el aumento de la longitud y la oportunidad de ganar puntos. Secuencias de campo son similares a las secuencias de eventos pero en lugar de montajes de vídeo, que son representados por un personaje jugable elegido paseando a través de un escenario de fondo. La Zona Feature aquí llama a un chocobo, aumentando la velocidad del personaje y cambiar el sonido de las notas cuando es golpeado. Cuando el juego comienza, habrá tres opciones principales para elegir - Music Play, Modo StreetPass y Museo - que tienen Colección del jugador Canción Digital. Escuchar música se ramifica en sus propias categorías, como el modo Series, Desafío y Santuario del Caos. El juego cuenta con tres niveles de dificultad : 'básicos', 'expertos' y 'Ultimate'. El juego también cuenta con un modo multijugador con cuatro jugadores modo llamado Modo Caos Santuario . Durante todos los jugadores multiplayer recibir el acta de mejor jugador del grupo, es decir, un jugador puede conseguir buenos artículos jugando con buenos jugadores. En el Modo Series , cada juego tiene también un preludio y un final. Estos son simples, y sólo requiere pulsar un cristal de la pantalla. Los jugadores ganan una arritmia único para cada toma correcta del cristal. El preludio y el final se puede saltar en cualquier momento durante la canción y el jugador recibirá toda la arritmia que ganaban hasta ese punto. Los personajes tienen cuatro estadísticas en Theatrhythm: Fuerza , Magic , agilidad y suerte . Cada personaje tiene diferentes estadísticas para representar a su habilidad, y el aumento de las estadísticas en el poder como los niveles de los personajes arriba. Estadísticas son, además, clasificado en función de su nivel actual, con las filas ascendentes de F a A, con S como el segundo más alto rango hablan de un personaje puede lograr y "mezclar" el más alto. Además, cada carácter puede tener hasta tres o cuatro posibilidades, dependiendo del carácter. Las habilidades se dividen en habilidades ya sea reactiva o proactiva, como Focus y recuperar fuerzas , respectivamente. Dependiendo del carácter, determinadas ranuras de habilidad puede estar restringido a sólo capacidades pasivas o activas solamente, con algunas ranuras de poder equipar cualquier tipo de capacidad. Parcela La trama de Theatrhythm, como en Dissidia Final Fantasy y Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy , se centra en un conflicto entre el Caos y Cosmos . El espacio entre los dos se llama "Rhythm", y cuenta con un cristal que da a luz a la música. Cuando las fuerzas del Caos romper el equilibrio, oscila del cristal de poder. Cosmos tanto, envía a sus guerreros para aumentar una onda musical llamado "arritmia" para restaurar el equilibrio y hacer brillar el cristal nuevo. Personajes El logotipo del juego refleja Dissidia Final Fantasy, con juego chibi-esque Cosmos y Caos. Los protagonistas y quienes también estuvieron representadas en Dissidia 012 aparecen en el juego, junto con sub-personajes que pueden ser desbloqueados y se puede jugar después de recoger los cristales. Muchos enemigos de los títulos de la serie aparecen en Theatrhythm, como Behemoth , Bomb , Ultros , Flan , Green Dragon , Magic Pot , Gilgamesh y Enkidu , y gigante de hierro. Juego Original Personajes Final Fantasy Guerrero de la Luz Princess Sarah Final Fantasy II Firion Minwu Final Fantasy III Caballero Cebolla Haze Cid Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey Rydia Kain Highwind Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser Faris Scherwiz Final Fantasy VI Terra Branford Locke Cole Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife Aerith Gainsborough Sephiroth Final Fantasy VIII Squall Leonhart Seifer Almasy Final Fantasy IX Zidane Tribal Vivi Ornitier Final Fantasy X Tidus Yuna Final Fantasy XI Shantotto Prishe Final Fantasy XII Vaan Ashe Final Fantasy XIII Relámpago Snow Villiers Dissidia Final Fantasy Cosmos Música El juego incluye más de 70 canciones. Hay al menos cinco pistas para cada Final Fantasy de la original a XIII, que corresponden a un campo, batalla, acontecimiento, de apertura y cierre tema de cada juego. También hay temas adicionales que pueden ser desbloqueados con puntos Rythmia y se reproduce en los modos especiales, y pagó contenido descargable . El juego también toma prestados temas de los juegos anteriores de los menús. Todas las canciones jugables, pero " Gulg monte "y" Chaos Shrine "están presentes en sus versiones originales. Varios arreglos de temas de la serie Final Fantasy también se utilizan como los temas de fondo para los menús de Theathrythm: " Cornelia Castillo "de Final Fantasy , para el menú de selección de modo serie; " Caos Santuario de Final Fantasy, para el menú Modo Caos Santuario "El Retorno del Guerrero" de Final Fantasy III , para la pantalla de resultados; "Palom y Porom" de Final Fantasy IV , por las pantallas del tutorial. "Kingdom of Baron" de Final Fantasy IV , para el menú Museo; "Setzer Theme" de Final Fantasy VI , en el menú Editar del Partido; "Racing Chocobos - Hagan sus apuestas!" de Final Fantasy VII , para el menú de StreetPass; " El Highwind llega al cielo "de Final Fantasy VII, para el menú principal; " Festival de la Caza "de Final Fantasy IX , para el menú de reproducción de música; " Rosa de mayo "de Final Fantasy IX, para el menú Colección; "Thunder Plains" de Final Fantasy X , para el menú Diseño ProfiCard; "The Royal Ciudad de Rabanastre / Ciudad Barrio Alto Nivel" de Final Fantasy XII , para el menú de contenido descargable; " Blinded by Light "de Final Fantasy XIII , para el menú Desafío; Incluye música reproducible Juego Campo de la música Battle Music Event Music Especial Final Fantasy " Main Theme " " monte Gulg " " Batalla " " Caos Santuario " " Opening Theme " " Preludio " " Ending Theme " Final Fantasy II " Main Theme " " Battle Theme 2 " " El Ejército Rebelde " " Preludio " " Finale " Final Fantasy III " Eternal Wind " " Battle 2 " " Elia, la Doncella del Agua " " Preludio " " El mundo eterno " Final Fantasy IV " Tema principal de Final Fantasy IV " "Dentro del Gigante" " Batalla de los Cuatro Demonios " " Battle 1 " " Tema de Amor " " Preludio " " Epílogo " Final Fantasy V " Cuatro corazones " " Mambo de Chocobo " " Batalla en el Puente Grande " " Hogar, dulce hogar " " Tema principal de Final Fantasy V " "Ending Theme" Final Fantasy VI " Terra tema " " En busca de amigos " " La batalla decisiva " " lucha a muerte " " Dancing Mad " " Tema de Celes " "Omen" " se restablece el equilibrio " inal Fantasy VII Tema principal de Final Fantasy VII "Judgment Day" " One-Winged Angel " " JENOVA " " Que las Batallas empezar! " " Aeris tema " " El Preludio " "Creditos" Final Fantasy VIII " Blue Fields " " El hombre de la pistola de la máquina " " Waltz for the Moon " "Overture" " Ending Theme " Final Fantasy IX " Over the Hill " "Battle 1" " Algo para Proteger "" " Más allá de la puerta " "A Place to Call Home" " Melodies of Life ~ Final Fantasy " Final Fantasy X " Miihen Highroad " " Zanarkand " " Lucha con Seymour " " Suteki DA NE (¿No es maravilloso?) " "Zanarkand" " Suteki DA NE (¿No es maravilloso?) Versión Orchestra " Final Fantasy XI " Ronfaure " " Vana'diel marzo " " Despertar " "FFXI Opening Theme" "Vana'diel marzo" "Vana'diel March # 2" Final Fantasy XII "Giza Plains" " Duelo de Espadas " "Movie Ending" " Tema del Imperio " " FINAL FANTASY ~ ~ Versión FFXII " "Movie Ending" Final Fantasy XIII " El Sunleth Waterscape " " Edge Saber " " desafiadores del Destino " " Blinded By Light " "Desafiadores del Destino" " FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise "Creditos" Contenido descargable Square Enix espera lanzar más de 50 canciones como contenido descargable, con ocho canciones disponibles en el lanzamiento, de ¥ 150 por canción en Japón, $ 0,99 en América del Norte, € 1,00 en Europa, £ 0,90 en el Reino Unido, $ 11.99 pesos mexicanos en México, y $ 1.50 en Australia. Para conmemorar el lanzamiento del juego, las ocho primeras canciones descargables costó ¥ 100 cada uno por un tiempo limitado después de la fecha de lanzamiento. La lista incluye canciones DLC que el personal había querido poner en el juego, pero no cabía debido a las limitaciones de capacidad. 1 Theatrhythm Final Fantasy es el primer juego de 3DS haber pagado descargar contenido. Final Fantasy " Matoya La Cueva " " Santuario Hundido " Final Fantasy II " Dungeon " " Torre de los Magos " " Battle Theme 1 " Final Fantasy III " Crystal Cave " " La Torre de Cristal " " Battle 1 " " Esta es la última batalla " Final Fantasy IV " La Batalla Final " " Battle 2 " Final Fantasy V " En busca de la Luz " " La Batalla Final " "Battle 1" "Batalla decisiva" Final Fantasy VI " Batalla " Final Fantasy VII " Cosmo Canyon " " Fight On! " Final Fantasy VIII " Ride On " " El Castillo " " Force Your Way " " The Extreme " Final Fantasy IX "Dark City Treno" " The Darkness of Eternity " "Battle 2" " La Batalla Final " Final Fantasy X " Un sueño fugaz " " Movimiento Verde " "Battle Theme" "Desafío" " Otro Mundo " " Un concurso de eones " " Batalla Final " Final Fantasy XI " El Santuario de Zi'Tah " "Gustaberg" "Sarutabaruta" " Los combatientes del Cristal " "Battle Theme" "Ragnarok" Final Fantasy XII " El Dalmasca Estersand " "The Royal Ciudad de Rabanastre / Ciudad Estrato Barrio Alto" "Lucha desesperada" " Esper Battle " " La batalla por la libertad " " Boss Battle " Final Fantasy XIII " Archylte Estepa " " La marcha de los Dreadnoughts " " La lucha contra el destino " "Desperate Struggle" Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Etro Champion Final Fantasy Type-0 " Hemos llegado " Final Fantasy Versus XIII " Somnus " Desarrollo Theatrhythm Final Fantasy es un juego de Ichiro Hazama debut. Anteriormente ha trabajado como personal de apoyo con Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ., y propuso hacer Theatrhythm después de Advent Children se había completado 2 Theatrhythm Final Fantasy fue concebido como un juego de Nintendo DS, pero el equipo de desarrollo que han tenido problemas tratando de encajar todo el contenido en el juego. Cuando Hazama vio por primera vez la Nintendo 3DS, se fue al desarrollador Indias Zero para finalizar el plan de juego y mostró esto a Tetsuya Nomura recibir el visto bueno para iniciar el proyecto el mismo día. 2 La selección de la música se basa en encuestas realizadas a los miembros japoneses de Square Enix durante el desarrollo de Dissidia Final Fantasy, así como consideraciones de equilibrio. Hazama bromeó diciendo que si sólo había seguido los resultados de la encuesta, el juego habría sido más como Theatrhythm Final Fantasy VII. 1 Todas las canciones incluidas se encuentran en su forma original, con la única excepción del tema Volcán Gurgu desde el final original Fantasía, que se basa en la versión de PlayStation arreglado porque la versión original de NES era demasiado corto. Aunque Theatrhythm Final Fantasy no utiliza música de spin-offs, Final Fantasy Versus XIII es parte de Fabula Nova Crystallis, el Final Fantasy XIII familia, y los creadores querían incluir música de todos los partidos de la serie. 3 Aunque las características Theatrhythm canciones de los principales juegos de la serie Final Fantasy, hay canciones de Final Fantasy XIV fueron incluidos. Ichiro Hazama ha comentado que pensaba que no estaba listo para ser incorporado, ya que Final Fantasy XIV estaba experimentando un gran cambio, pero no descartó la posibilidad de que Final Fantasy XIV canciones se añaden en el futuro. 3 Ichiro Hazama ha señalado que las historias y los momentos claves de la franquicia Final Fantasy estaban atadas a menudo a sus recuerdos de la música, así que fue una pareja natural para él para crear un juego de ritmo. Para que el juego sea accesible al mayor número posible de aficionados, quería añadir elementos RPG que no se les apague el título basa en que es un juego de ritmo. 4 El juego da salida a 60 cuadros por segundo, incluso cuando está en 3D estereoscópico, algo que el equipo ha trabajado duro para lograrlo. Alta velocidad de fotogramas es necesario que la jugabilidad en un juego de ritmo; etapas de eventos musicales correr a 30 cuadros por segundo, debido a la necesidad de salida de vídeo, pero los controles táctiles se siguen leyendo a 60 cuadros por segundo. 1 Algunas de las etapas del evento muestran sus películas en 3D y hacer el trabajo gameplay ritmo mientras se reproduce una película en 3D presenta algunos obstáculos técnicos al equipo. Desde el principio el equipo estaba discutiendo la forma de presentar los personajes de la saga Final Fantasy entero, pero después de ver los diseños de los personajes invitados de Final Fantasy en Kingdom Hearts Mobile se decidió este estilo que se utilizará para Theatrhythm Final Fantasy también. Tetsuya Nomura, quien trabajó como director creativo, pensé que sería una buena idea usar la obra de arte de Dissidia Final Fantasy y por lo tanto el juego logo Caos y Cosmos características. 3 Manifestación Dos demos de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy han sido puestos en libertad antes del juego. Durante la Penny Arcade Expo Oriente que se llevará a cabo en Boston, MA, entre 6 hasta 8 abril 2012, una muestra de Theatrhythm fue jugable en Boston Centro de Convenciones y Exposiciones. 5 Galería Archivo:Theatrhythm minijuego.jpg|Muestra del juego Enlaces externos * Página oficial en japonés en:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos para 3DS Categoría:Juegos para iOS Categoría:Juegos no traducidos al español